Guns and Blood
by imagination44
Summary: The only survivor of his clan, with no where to go he decides to travel with an arms dealer and with a certain girl who has gotten quite affectionate to him. But she is not what she appears to be.


**Hello everyone I wrote this fanfiction because I really liked the action in it, but as writer I am I wrote some romance in it. Now it's not exact, but it's sorta like the anime so enjoy.**

The dust was blowing into my face as I stared out into the distance of the desert.

"Curse guns..." was all I said.

I was about to pass out when suddenly a girl caught me before I could fall. She had long cherry pink hair and red eyes just like mine. Her skin was very pail and what caught my eye was her pendant of a heart. She was wearing a pink jacket with cuffs rolled up and wearing a white tank top with a white skirt. She also had long white socks with black buckle shoes. She laid my head on her lap while I was half couscous.

"Mana! What you got there?!"

He looked at my frail body and thought, This kid is apart of the Gun mark clan!

"Where'd you find him?"

"He was just standing here."

"...I see."

I started to get up, but my injuries were a bit harsh.

"Whoa easy there kid. I wouldn't try and hurt yourself if I were you."

The man had deep tanned skin with white spiky hair and blue eyes and he was wearing a silver business suit with a blue tie.

"Look maybe you should sit down for a bit. Do you have a name?"

"...Damion..."

"I see. Your also a Gun marksman aren't you. Your clan is a bunch of people who are quite handy with guns aren't they?"

"I hate guns."

"That's funny to hear. Do you have a home or a family?"

"My family died because of people like you."

"Then let me make it up to you by offering you a place to live. You'll be fed and also paid well too. All you have to do is use those Gun marksman skills you have and act as my personal bodyguard. What do you say?"

We both looked at him like he was joking. The girl looked at me wondering my answer. I stared at him for quite awhile and gave him my answer.

It was dark and we were in the middle of the desert, while a large trailer that looked like a house was parked in the middle of nowhere. A group of people were having a little meeting.

"Did you guys secure the load properly?"

"Yeah we did. The customer was satisfied."

"How much?"

"Sixty five grand."

"Little light don't you think."

"Well we lost some of the cargo on the way there so."

"Dumb ass!"

The door opened and the man in silver came in.

"Hey boss, Mana. Welcome back."

"I have an announcement to make. We have a new recruit. Say hi to Damion."

I walked in and they all were shocked to see a kid come in holding a gun especially since they could tell from my red eyes that I was a Gun marksman.

"Boss why is this kid here?"

The guy who asked was wearing a bunch of ammo holders, camouflage pants, army boots, and a black tank top. He had a brunette buzz cut and brown eyes.

"Well since he's a marksman I figured he'd be useful as my body guard."

"But boss he's a ki-"

Before he could continue I shot at the wall with the bullet nearly hitting his face.

"I think that somes things up. Besides Mana's also part of our gang and she's the same age as him. Now enough messing around. The operation was successful so let's go home."

"Yes sir!"

We started moving and soon we were about to leave this desert. I was sitting near the room Jack was in. That's apparently his name around here. Jack is an arms dealer who specializes in selling heavy artillery. His job gets pretty dangerous which is why he needs protection and I'm the guy to do it. Although as for Mana I don't know what she does. She has red eyes, but she says she's not a Gun marksman. I asked Jack and he just said that she was a precious adversary to the team and that I'm suppose to protect her as well.

I was sitting on the floor protecting Jacks room holding a 22A handgun in my hand, guarding. I was getting pretty tired and bored when Mana came over. She sat down next to me and I stayed silent. I glanced at her a little and saw how cute she looked.

"Family..." was what she said.

"What?"

"Your part of our family now. So your family."

"I don't really wanna think of you people as family."

"Then what about me?"

"I don't know you that well. I'm just suppose to protect you and Jack."

She got a little close to me and asked,

"Do you want to get close?"

Her face was so close to mine and I was blushing so much, but then the door opened.

"Oh Mana. Good your here. I need to talk to you...but maybe it can wait."

"N-No! We weren't doing anything."

I was really nervous.

"Oh well then please come in. Damion just keep guarding and no matter what don't let anyone come in."

"...Got it..."

Mana stood up and went inside and for some reason my heart started to hurt.

"How's your body been lately? It's stabile right?"

"It's fine, but lately it feels a bit strange."

"Where?"

"My core."

"It might be a reaction to some of the radioactive waves from our last delivery."

"No! ...It's something different."

He looked at her shocked. She's never yelled like that before.

I was still outside waiting for them when an older woman who had an eye patch, long black hair tied up with blue eyes and white skin wearing a black tank top and heavy duty pants and boots. She came up to me.

"Your the new recruit right? Here."

She handed me clothing. I looked at her confused.

"What you got on right now is kinda dirty. You gotta wear something more appealing."

"What I have on now is fine."

"But Mana will like it."

When I heard her name I blushed immediately. I looked at the clothes and thought about it.

"But I'm suppose to be guarding."

"I'll do it. After all were family."

"Family...I won't be long."

I ran to the nearest room in this truck to change. Mana finally came out.

"Thanks for talking with me. Where's Damion?"

"I gave him some new clothes to try on. After all the kids still a kid, he should look nice."

I came back and asked.

"How do I look?"

I was wearing black shoes with black jean pants that had pockets to hold my Guns. Also a white shirt with a black jacket to hold my ammo and a special belt to also hold my ammo.

"Oh now that looks nice. What do you think Mana?"

Mana was blushing at how I looked. The girl leaned close to her ear and said,

"Mana."

She surprised her.

"Don't you think Damion looks nice?"

"Oh...yes."

I blushed when I heard her say that.

"Alright that's enough. You two are probably tired, why don't you get some rest until we get home."

So we did what he said and we both went to some rooms with beds. Of course the girls had their own room while the guys also had their own.

I was in one of the rooms just trying to relax when someone came in. It was Mana. I just stayed like I was just laying down. She sat next to me and laid down. I was feeling a bit nervous, but also happy, but I didn't know why. She held her hand up high and said,

"Reach for it."

"What?"

"Reach for my hand."

I didn't really understand, but I did it anyway. I grabbed her hand and we just started holding each others hand. We were both blushing immensely from it.

"Do you... ever feel warm in your heart?"

"I haven't felt much of anything in a long time."

"...then do yo-

I stopped her when I heard a noise and held up my gun. I told her to be quiet and prepared to open the door. I opened it quickly and pointed the gun at the ones listening in and it turned out to be my new family.

"Oh hey. What a surprise. We weren't really doing much."

I looked at them with cold eyes and they got the message.

"Right, right will leave. But before we do I have a mission for you when we get back."

It took us a while, but we finally came back to their headquarters. Everyone was heading inside, but I had to stay outside for today because Jack...

"I'm ready."

Assigned me to take Mana out today as her personal body guard. We just have to pick up some groceries because they were a bit low on food this month. We were walking around and the city was so big. I'm not really used to it because I was raised in the mountains so this is pretty new to me. While we were walking Mana grabbed my hand for no reason. I blushed and asked,

"What?"

"We need to stick together."

"...right..."

We continued walking while holding hands and I'm pretty sure Mana was blushing as much as me, but she was smiling.

We got to the store and Mana grabbed a lot of food. It was probably because we have a lot of people to feed. She paid with a platinum card. I wonder how much money she's got on that card. We stepped out of the store and started walking. We were both being silent not saying a word and it was starting to get awkward. I just kept looking around with my eyes until suddenly I saw something shine and knew what it was. I pushed Mana down and we dodged an actual bullet. I grabbed my gun and held it towards the one aiming at us. He started to clap and said,

"Good boy. Looks like your skills are worthy. But enough talk. Hand over the girl."

I cocked my gun and aimed at his head. He snickered and said,

"I see we're gonna have to do this the hard way."

He raised his arm and gave a signal. I reacted quickly and picked up Mana and started running. Turns out he had some snipers hiding. I kept running and thought best place to hide for now was in a building. I ran in an abandoned building and I put Mana down and said,

"Stay here and don't come out."

I ran out their with my guns prepared for battle. I could feel the snipers pointing their guns at me, but I was ready. I pointed my gun and killed the first sniper. They were very surprised. I started running and killed the next sniper from the next building. I was killing them like I knew exactly where they were. I immediately stopped and back flipped to avoid a bullet. When I landed I shot the sniper who fired. That was the last sniper. The man who first tried shooting me started to clap.

"Very good. You immediately took down all my snipers and you did it using just those hand guns. But then again I shouldn't expect less from a Gun marksman."

I stared at him with my cold eyes and he just laughed.

"I never get tired of those eyes. They kinda remind me of the Gun marksman I killed before. Some that even looked like you."

When I heard that I got angry and tried to shoot him, but some how I felt weak. My body wouldn't move. It was because I was looking at his eyes. His eyes were so terrifying like...like they were monstrous.

"Can't shoot right. Well since your special I'll let you live. For now. Until then keep the girl alive and don't let her die."

"Wait! Who are you?!"

"...Scarecrow. Remember that."

He left after that and I fell to my knees. I felt so power less and angry. I couldn't pull the trigger on him and I don't know why. I was so angry that I punched the ground. Jack came and said,

"Damion...you did good at protecting Mana...lets go home."

I was so mad, but I knew I had to get over it. I stood up and started walking with Jack.

We were at HQ and I was in my room sulking over the fact I couldn't pull the trigger. I've killed a lot of people before, but that was the first time I was afraid of someone so bad that I couldn't pull the trigger.

"Scarecrow..."

Someone knocked on my door and I said,

"Come in."

Mana came in and sat next to me on my bed.

"...Thank you. For protecting me."

She then kissed me on the cheek and we were both blushing. Someone else knocked on the door and said they were coming in. It was Jack and he had a playful look on his face.

"Oh Mana your here too? Good, I got some news. We have a delivery to make. I know we just got back home and you two have been through a lot, but I'm afraid we got no choice. It's a big order after all. Plus we're going over seas this time."

"Over seas?"

"Pretty exciting huh? Also since it's over seas it's gonna be a bit dangerous because we're gonna be targeted by people who are after our cargo. So you two can't be messing around got it."

We both blushed and looked away from each other. He snickered and said,

"Don't worry you'll have your fun. When we get to the beach it will be all sorts of fun."

"The beach?! Were going to the beach?!"

I sounded so excited cause I never got to enjoy swimming around in water. This was gonna be fun.

"Yup it's gonna be lots of fun. Also here."

He handed me an MK4.

"Regular hand guns aren't going to be enough. You did good killing the snipers, but your gonna need some more artillery if your gonna protect Mana and I."

I looked at Mana and knew I had to protect her. After all she's the only one I actually like out of the rest of them. Mana saw my determination, but looked worried.

We were out on the sea riding a gigantic cargo boat and I was in my room studying because Jack said since I'm still a kid I still need my education. Although it wasn't so bad cause I had Mana as my teacher. Apparently she's smarter than she looks.

"So (4/2)^6 equals?"

"...1?"

"No it's 64."

"Dame it."

"You'll get the hang of it."

"In my clan I was an expert with guns, but when it came to real education that was my weak point."

"I see..."

Mana put down the book and asked,

"So what was it like...back in your clan?"

"...I'd rather not talk about my past."

My face turned sad and Mana felt a bit guilty.

"You know...when I first found you, I was very surprised. When I looked in your eyes, I saw something inside you. I saw a sad and lonely person inside. So sad that I wanted to help him. So please...if their's anything I can do then please tell me because I...I wanna help that lonely person."

"...Sorry, but I don't think that's possible. I'll admit that I think your very beautiful, but I don't think you can help me. I'm far too broken to have someone help fix me."

Mana was very shocked to hear those words. She put up a fake smile and said,

"I see."

She got up and left. While she was walking her smiled turned sad. I felt a bit upset as well because deep inside I wanted her to save me as well, but I knew instantly that no one could help me.


End file.
